bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Day
Neiro stepped outside his room in his full Captain's uniform and ran as fast as he could. He had just heard about the Captains meeting and ran as fast as he could. This was the third time he had overslept in a week and it was starting to look bad for his image. It was not that image was too big of a deal to him, it was the image of the Squad that was his concern. He had banned the "No Kido" rule of Squad 11, which practically emptied the Division. On the plus side, it was nice and quiet, very unlike the occasional shouting and fighting that was natural for the battle-loving squad,. On the negative side, however, that meant that ALL of the paperwork was pushed onto him, resulting in several all-nighters. He finally reached the Squad 1 barracks and nearly fell as he pushed the doors open, he received several surprised and annoyed expressions from his new co-workers. Soi Fon especially was giving him the death glare. "Late again Madara?" she said with as much venom as one could ever muster. "Sorry y'all," Neiro said scratching his head, "paperwork's a monster bitch. Guess I fell asleep and lost track of time." "You do understand that this is the third time this week do you not?" Byakuya asked, not stern but in a slightly concerned tone, though his expression didn't show it. "Ya sensei, it hasn't been easy since my Squad's practically empty." "I must say, I'm surprised that you actually came out and said you were abandoning the no-Kido rule," Eri Yameda, 5th Division Captain chimed in her cheerful tone, "though I will admit it was pretty hilarious when they ALL just up and left." Seemingly unfazed by her comment, Neiro continued, "it's not my fault if some people are unwilling to adapt to new things. If you ask me, if you have a skill, use it. One shouldn't have to hide their true potential just to please the masses." "While that is understandable," Ken Ritsua, 7th Division Captain said, "I do believe your situation will end up becoming a problem, since it seems to be affecting you attendance record." "That's true," Neiro said, "a Lieutenant and a couple seated officers at least. Then I could at least get some work done." Neiro was then smothered in the ample bosom of the 5th Division Captain, who had him in a bear hug, "if you want I could be your Lieutenant Neiro darling!" Neiro was finding breathing problematic as the Captain hugged even tighter, pressing him further into her breasts. She seemed to revel in torturing him like this, using her sex appeal as an advantage. Soi Fon was holding back the urge to punch this woman for her lack of decency, though the timely intervention of the opening doors stopped her. Everyone turned and saw their new Head-Captain step in. To say that everyone was surprised at who was leading them was an understatement. It was a little girl. A LITTLE GIRL! She was about as tall as Hitsugaya and had long dark brown hair, pink eyes which were set in a stoic, almost cold glare, as if daring anyone to make a comment. She wore the Shinigami shihakusho over a sleevess Haori with the symbol for Squad 1 on the back. She carried her Zanpakuto on her back similar to Soi Fon and wore regular sandals without socks. As soon as she stepped to the end of the hallway, she turned and faced everyone. She then sat in the Head-Captain's chair and gave a small cough as to direct everyone's attention. "My name is Rin Yamatarou," she said in an authoritative tone, "as declared by Central 46, I have been elected as your new Sotaicho. I'm well aware that you all have doubts about my abilities, I understand. I also have no intention of replacing Sotaicho Yamamoto in any way shape or form." Who the hell is this kid? ''Neiro thought, ''she looks around Sayori's age. '' "If you all have anything you wish to say," Rin continued, "the floor is now open, if not then the meeting will be adjourned." As if on cue, Eri stepped forward, "I have a request ma'am." "Which is?" "CAN I HUG YOU?!" Almost everyone doubled over in shock except Byakuya and Neiro, and Soi Fon, the latter now having more difficulty fighting the urge to hit the ditsy Captain, who were not surprised that the 5th Division Captain would say something like this. "I'll consider it," Rin replied in a formal tone, much to everyone's surprise, "anyone else?" "If you would not mind," Neiro said stepping forward a bit, "I would personally like to asses your abilities as a Shinigami." "Oh? What do you have in mind?" "A simple one-on-one sparring match, nothing fancy." ''Leave it to a Kenpachi to propose a battle, ''Soi Fon thought, ''though I will admit it would be interesting to see what this girl is actually capable of. If she's Sotaicho level, then at least this irritating "Kenpachi" will be put back into the lower ranks where he belongs. An evil smirk came from that last thought. It wasn't that she hated Neiro on a personal level, it was the other aspects of him that were a problem, particularly his work ethic, or lack thereof. Interesting, ''Rikku Kaname, the 3rd Division Captain, thought. "After the meeting, I shall accommodate you," Rin replied, which Neiro returned with a small bow. Rin looked around and noticed nobody else seemed to be chiming in. "If nobody else has anything to add, then this meeting is over. Neiro, if you wouldn't mind leading the way," for the first time, she gave a small smile towards Neiro's direction. It wasn't an evil smile or even a fake one, this smile was gentle. This girl didn't seem to give off the vibe of a Sotaicho, but Neiro knew that appearances can be deceiving. Before turning to leave, Neiro felt Eri grab his arm, much to his annoyance and turned to her. He could clearly make out her beautiful features. Her long, dark blue hair, her brown-red eyes, her cream-colored skin. It was captivating to say the least. If it weren't for her always trying to grab him and smother him, then he wouldn't have minded her holding his arm every now and then. "Best of luck to you my dearest Kenpachi!" she then gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused him to turn fifty shades of red. "Th-thanks Eri," he replied hesitantly, he then broke free of her grip and made his way to the Squad 1 training grounds. Category:Rengoku18 A "Friendly" SparCategory:Storylines Neiro and Rin made it to the Squad 1 training grounds and turned to face each other. A small part of him felt bad about going toe-to-toe with this girl, but he was also reminded of the many sparring sessions he had with Sayori during his exile, so the feeling was not too major. Rin drew her sword from it's scabbard and got into a Kendo stance, which was somewhat awkward given that her sword was a wakinashi blade and not a katana. Neiro ddidn't seem to care about that, however, as he drew his sword and got into and Iaido stance. Everything went quiet until Captain Kuchiki raised his hand, in preparation to start the match. He swing it down quickly and nearly shouted "Begin!" Rin's speed nearly took Neiro by surprise as he barely managed to block an over head strike form the small girl. He pushed her back and immediately charged forward, not wanting to give her a window of opportunity. Rin blocked every single strike that Neiro was dealing, although it seemed as if she was actually having difficulty holding him off. Was she playing coy? ''Alright, time to get serious. Neiro flash stepped behind her and sent an elbow to her back, sending her flying several feet and smashing into the wall. After a couple brief moments, he started to wonder if he may have took it too far. Crap! Now I'm gonna be labeled a menace for child assault! "That actually stung a little," came Rin's voice from the hole. She stepped out and, much to everyonee's surprise, she barely had a scratch on her, although her haori had some rips and tears and dirt on it. She simply brushed it off and creaked her neck. "I hope that wasn't your best," she said in a semi-formal/semi-mocking tone, "if you were to die before seeing what I can do, then this won't be any fun at all." Had he been anyone else, Neiro would have shivered at the evil smile forming on her face, with those pink eyes of her almost radiating bloodlust. Definitely gonna need to get serious.